


The way we fall into extinguishment

by Flyfeather



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sex Toys, Sugar Daddy, mafia
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyfeather/pseuds/Flyfeather
Summary: Chris作為臥底進入了Quinto家。在現實與利益之間，渾沌與清明之間，他必須做出選擇。





	1. Chapter 1

Chris站在門口，他閉上雙眼，試圖平靜自己內心的波滔。漆成純黑的檀木門板彰示著門後人的身分。身後的走廊長的好像沒有盡頭，走廊上沒有任何窗口，有的只是對視線幾乎毫無幫助的昏黃壁燈，寥寥幾盞嵌在牆上。Chris緊握拳頭又舒開，他提醒著自己現在的身分，用意志力遏止住全身的顫抖，卻掩不住雙睫的顫動，湛藍的雙眸中蘊滿了水氣。他抬起手，敲了敲門，巴不得沒有回應。

「進來。」事與願違的是，門後很快就有個低沉男聲應了門。

Chris扭開門把，告誡自己忘卻一切所想，專心在眼前事上。

門後的房間相當寬敞，卻只有極少的家具。沙發、茶几、辦公桌，左邊的牆壁上靠著兩個櫃子，有門，不知道裡面放了些什麼。這就是全部了。Chris走進去，沒有多餘的動作，只是把門關上站在門口。坐在書桌前的黑髮男人頭也不抬，低著頭在紙上寫著什麼，問，「你是Karl送來的人？」

「是。」盡可能在這個房間中挖掘更多細節，房間可以傳達很多訊息，主人的喜好、品味、嗜好、個性。但這個房間──什麼都沒有。讓Chris有一種走入樣品屋的錯覺，乾淨、毫無個性。

男人還在寫，Chris都不敢相信現代人還會寫這麼多字，鋼筆在紙上發出沙沙的聲音。男人好像對Chris的到來不感興趣似的，只是又問：「他想要什麼？」

「他認為他對那批俄羅斯軍火的開價很合理。」Chris像背書般的回答。軍火什麼的，根本不是重點。這只是個由頭，把Chris送到Zach身邊才是重要目的。

想到這件事，Chris不禁泛起一陣反胃。但他努力地剝離自己的情緒，他得想辦法留下。到目前為止，Zach連看都沒看他，而Chris也沒收集到任何有用的資訊，他甚至無法確定眼前的黑髮男人就是掌握芝加哥地下世界命脈的黑幫Quinto家族的老大。

「我用3分美金買星巴克也很合理。」Zack......如果他真的是，淡淡的說。不像一般黑幫談到金錢就憤怒。

Chris咬著下唇，他不知道要如何突破這個困境，他更痛恨Christoph派他來做這個任務時的嘴臉。他根本不是這塊料，也不知道怎麼去做。他就像個傻瓜，站在這裡，不知所措。

Zach終於停下寫字，鋼筆落在桌上發出清脆的聲響，在這樣安靜的空間顯得特別響亮。

「所以，你就打算一整夜待在那邊什麼都不做嗎？」Zachary 摘下眼鏡，抬頭看向Chris，犀利的眼神陡然對上Chris的雙眸。Chris覺得自己像是被穿透了一遍，心跳漏了一拍。他希望自己外表看不出破綻，因為他剛剛確實慌亂了一下。

Zach看著這個氣質異常的男孩，他身上散發著黑幫的味道，當中又參雜了不屬於這個混濁世道的純潔。暗金色的頭髮中又藏有一絲燦爛的金黃，彷彿想掩蓋什麼。Zach勾起唇角，他從不曾公開自己的喜好，在選擇對象時也都盡量平均——有喜好就有弱點，有弱點就容易被利用。但這次，貌似Urban家的Karl真的是撞上大運了，這的確是他的菜。

「難道你以為你真的是用嘴來談判的嗎？」Zach調笑著說，眼底卻沒有絲毫笑意。「要用嘴也可以，只是我可能會不太滿意。」

Chris當然不會聽不懂Zach話中的諷刺，他咬著下唇，朝Zach的方向走去——事情到目前為止都糟透了。他作為一個禮物（天殺的他還真不想這麼形容自己，但也沒有更好的詞了。），居然還要收禮人指導自己該怎麼做。他往前走，並試圖掩飾住眼中的不情願。

「停，」Zach出聲挑了眉，「我沒叫你過來。」

Chris困惑的停下，頭反射性地歪了一邊，不是他要自己服務的嗎？

Zach為了Chris的小動作產生了一絲笑意，他指了指沙發，示意Chris過去。Chris照做，他站在沙發前，但沒有坐下，等著這個給他下一步指令。

「脫光。」Zach簡潔的說。這是他的習慣。當然，所有靠近他的人都一定在門外就已經接受過檢查身上有無武器。但這是做愛，肉體零接觸的那種，難保對方有什麼特殊的藏匿方法，與其事後再來怪罪手下，不如他一開始就要求對方全裸。如果真有什麼刺客把武器藏在體腔中......那Zach也準備了100種有趣的玩法和對方愉快地溝通。

Chris聽到這要求一愣，這和他想的完全不一樣。

「怎麼？難道你是第一次不成？」Zach用的是問句，但心裡卻已經確定了。

Karl Urban居然找了個雛來獻給自己，他開始覺得這是個有趣的遊戲了。

「當……當然不是……」Chris脹紅了臉，為什麼他會這麼快就被看透？他雖然疑  
惑，但還是動手解開自己的扣子。

Zach靠在椅背上打量著Urban家送來的小處男，這絕對是他見過最不合格的男妓。作為一個可彎可直的黑幫老大，他的身邊從來不缺這種秀色可餐的禮物。多半是些連眼角都帶著媚意的男男女女。男的嘛，沒有穿著皮褲也要有著緊身褲來襯托身材阿。但眼前這個……他只穿著寬鬆的格子衫和一條破牛仔褲，他以為自己是甚麼？大學生嗎？看他緊張得連解個扣子都綁手綁腳的，Zach有一種想上去幫他撕開一切的衝動。但他告訴自己，逗逗這個小東西絕對比純粹的性愛更有意思。

「你叫甚麼名字？」Zach猝不及防的問，看著小處男一臉噎到好像沒料到自己會問話似的，Zach心中有股陡升的快意。他的問題讓原本就解不好皮帶扣環的手指顯得更加笨拙。

「Ja……Jake……」Chris說，這是Karl替他準備的假名。Zach瞇起眼，他是很緊張，但應該沒有緊張到連說自己名字都說不好的地步，他將這件事放在心底。

Chris把襯衫脫掉，並把牛仔褲褪至腳邊。他背過身子，打算脫掉僅剩的四角褲，Zach卻叫住他。

「面對我，不許躲，繼續脫。」

連脫個衣服都這麼純情，說不是處的誰相信？Zach看著想反抗又不得不服從他命令的……Jack？緩緩轉過身，然後在他面前掙扎著脫掉最後一件蔽體的衣物。脫衣服就這麼有戲，今晚鐵定不會無聊。

「你可以坐下。」Zach擺擺手，表現自己的大方。

Chris撇著嘴坐下，顫驚的等著Zach的下一步指令。

「自己玩弄自己給我看。」Zach惡劣的要求。

「甚麼？」Chris震驚的問。這一切都和他想像的太不一樣了。他以為Zach會脫掉他的褲子直搗黃龍，他就當作被狗咬忍一忍就過去了，但這個……

「不想做嗎？」Zach揚起一邊的眉毛，冷冷地說，「那你可以走了，我不喜歡強迫人做他不想做的事。」他指著門讓他自便。

Chris又重新蹂爛己自己的嘴唇，Zach只是從容地笑看一切。他有很多時間，他要這隻小貓咪自己做出決定。

Chris繃著一張臉，他必須要完成，他要取悅Zach，他的手撫上自己的嫩芽，開始快速撸動著。高潮這種事其實相當微妙，外部的刺激固然重要，但和心理狀態也密不可分。現在的Chris實在太緊張了，他是個注重隱私的人，自瀆這種事他平時甚至不願意在房間做，一定要到廁所他才覺得足夠隱密。依他現在的精神狀態，加上Zach在一旁盯著，他怎麼做都不見陰莖有抬頭的趨勢，他越急，就越沒可能讓自己進入狀態，形成惡性循環。

Zach第一次見到自慰的這麼無趣的場景，他顯然有個目的，有個不是性的目的，但卻想要由性來達成。Zach人見多了， 他很習慣去分析每個人的情緒，而且他顯然對此頗有天賦。看著這個急切的小貓咪，他決定幫他一把。

「你第一次是跟男人還女人？」Zach輕巧的問，他用他低沉的聲線挑逗著這隻金毛小貓咪。

Chris聽到問題後紅著眼瞪了他一眼，惡狠狠地說：「要你管啊？」

Zach笑了，他想這隻小貓咪一定不知道自己的魅力，他這樣含著淚光瞪人根本一點震懾的力量都沒有。

只會讓人更想欺負他。

「我說，你說你不是處男根本就是騙人的吧，連打手槍都不會。」Zach不留情的嘲笑他、激怒他。Chris也一如Zach所預料一般，在他的挑逗下顯著更尷尬，乾淨沒有鬍渣的小臉變得更紅。

「少囉嗦！」Chris很急，他不懂明明原本這麼簡單的一件事現在變得這麼困難。

「吶，你這樣怎麼可能擼得出來，」Zach調笑著說，Chris閉上眼睛，當作沒這個人，Zach覺得有趣極了，「你太用力了，來，輕輕的，慢慢的摸摸他。」

Chris雖然覺得Zach很煩，但還是不自覺的照著做。Zach看著一臉不情願，但還是照做的Chris，這隻小貓實在太可愛了，「現在你碰碰頂端，小力點，你平常都這麼粗魯嗎？」

Chris用帶著薄繭的拇指輕輕揉了揉慾望的頂端，一股電流般的快感錯從他的尾椎竄升而上，他的雙手此時好像變得不是自己的，彷彿Zach才是他們的主人，著魔般的追隨Zach的指令。

「下面的小球都沒照顧到，你真是個壞主人。」Zach明明就在自己面前，聲音卻好像從遠方飄蕩而來。

Chris將原本刺激著頂端的左手伸到下面按摩自己的雙球，右手不自覺的加快了滑動的速度，爆炸似的激流從慾望的底部竄出，意識與身體剝離，一陣白光閃過自己眼前，白濁噴發，濺在Chris的胸口和Zach的茶几上。

他軟軟的倒在沙發上輕喘著，黑色的沙發襯著Chris白皙的肌膚顯得更加動人，剛剛高潮的慾望中心已經疲軟下去，湛藍的雙眸如今有些混濁，水氣氤氳在眼眶中，讓Chris帶有一種迷離的嬌憨。Zach從辦公桌後面走到Chris身旁，挑起他的下巴，Chris現在還在高潮餘韻中沒有意識到Zach的作為。「壞貓咪，你只顧著自己開心，下面都沒有準備好。」

「......什麼？」Chris勉強抓回自己的一些神智，歪著頭問。

「這裡......」Zach牽著Chris的手往他的後穴探去，他已經很久沒有對床伴這麼有耐心了，但他今天心情很好，「我要用這裡，現在這麼緊，我怎麼進去？」

Zach用他修長的手指點著Chris的穴口，未經人事的穴口立刻害羞的閉合起來，高潮過後的敏感身子不住的輕顫。Zach手把手的讓Chris自己按摩他的穴口，紓緩附近的肌肉。

Chris此時已經恢復理智了，他才發現他跟Zach的距離有多近多曖昧。他的第一反應是想推開Zach向後退，但他隨即反應過來，現在這個情況不正是他想要的嗎？兩相衝突的想法讓Chris的身體一瞬間僵住，Zach注意到了，但沒有多說什麼。他拉開與Chris的距離，恢復命令的口吻。

「擴張你自己，我對見血沒興趣。」

Zach的命令讓Chris覺得自己像個男妓，他又咬著下唇，提醒自己，他現在就是個男妓。儘管Chris排斥這整個事件，這個任務，這一切。但在Karl的要求下他在來之前還是做了功課，他惡補了一些GV，內容大多頗無趣，但從中他還是看到了一些重點，像是擴張什麼的，畢竟這本來就不是拿來性交的器官，相當脆弱。他學著GV中的男優試著把食指放進自己的後穴中，但當指甲碰到穴口時，只是輕微的疼痛便遭到了後穴強烈的抵抗，不肯釋放絲毫的空隙讓自己進入。

Chris又急了起來，他不確定Zach有多少耐心。平心而論，到目前為止，他除了讓自己爽跟弄髒Zach的沙發茶几外，什麼都沒做。他深怕Zach一個憤怒就把他扔出去。但擴張這種事顯然不是看看GV沒有實踐就能臨陣磨槍上陣的。他的手在穴口戳戳刺刺，就是沒辦法進入裡面。Chris心一橫，打算暴力進入時，一旁的Zach涼涼的丟來一句話，「你不知道潤滑這一回事嗎？」

Chris憤憤地瞪著他，他怎麼會知道？他又沒做過這種事！而正當他以為Zach要提供潤滑劑給他時，Zach只是氣定神閒地站在旁邊，甚麼都不做的等著他。Chris迎上他的視線，他知道自己不開口，Zach是不會給他任何幫助的。他咬著牙羞恥地問，「請問哪裡有潤滑劑。」

Zach沒有說話，只是把目光落在茶几上。Chris看過去，Zach的意圖很明顯，他就是要他用自己的精液潤滑。Chris一邊在心中默念著『這只是任務。』一邊伸手到茶几上沾著自己的體液。離他射出其實已經有段時間，桌上的液體有些乾涸。他把食指稍微打溼後便重新試著擴張自己。

穴口依舊頑強的緊閉著，Zach興致高昂的想像著一會這裡綻放時會是怎樣的景致，他指導Chris，「你太緊張了，放鬆點。」

Chris差點回嘴說你來擴張你自己看你緊不緊張，但他不能，所以他只是抿著唇安靜的想辦法放鬆自己。

「你可以揉揉自己的乳頭或安慰一下你的陰莖。」Zach覺得自己真是個好老師，這麼有耐心的引導學生。

Chris知道他不能一直乾耗下去，也知道Zach說得是對的，但讓他聽從Zach的話就會激起他反抗的慾望。Zach仔細地看著Chris的一舉一動，把他表情的細微變化都記錄在腦海中。還有利爪的小貓啊，Zach現在正式決定他要加入這個遊戲。

Chris的穴口在快感的刺激下終於有點張開的趨勢，食指好不容易進入密穴中。他臉上帶著難受的忍隱表情，好看的眉頭如同麻花捲一般的擰起。

Zach撇撇嘴，才這樣就受不了，那等一下我的怎麼放得進去？

「再加一根手指。」Zach不容質疑的說。

Chris現在不願意開口，一方面是他不知道如果自己開口會對Zach說出什麼；另一方面是他怕一開口就會發出羞恥的呻吟，他不想聽到自己發出那種聲音，所以他只是又瞪了他一眼，然後開始試著將中指也放進去。

沒有任何潤滑的手指不意外的遭到了強烈的抵抗，Zach有點看不下去了，雖然他有一整夜，可不代表他真想把時間全耗在這上面，另外，小貓很急，Zach的小兄弟，也有點急。

Zach猛然前進湊近Chris，將自己的氣息噴在他耳邊，「你太慢了。」他在Chris反應過來之前就將手伸進Chris的嘴中，讓手指被唾液沾滿，順邊刮了刮他柔軟的口腔。Chris發出嗚嗚的抗議聲，Zach沒理他，另一手拉著Chris在後穴的手抽插著。他咬上Chris的耳垂，用牙齒慢慢磨著耳朵上的細肉，從齒縫中併出話語，「照你這速度，給你一整夜都擴張不完。」

Zach把沾了唾液的手也伸到下方，試探了下穴口周圍的彈性，其實他已經軟化的不錯了，進不去是因為他害怕。

Zach粗暴的把自己的食指也擠進去，Chris立刻感受到一種被撐開的異樣感，不是痛，就是......很怪。Zach的手指在Chris的密穴中一伸一曲的蠕動，一寸寸撫摸他柔韌的內壁。Chris原本需要Zach帶領才會抽插的手現在已經知道了方法，自己動了起來。Zach見狀便揉捏起剛剛都沒被照顧到的胸前紅櫻，小小的乳頭受了刺激便挺立了起來，分身又抬頭。從來沒接受過這種刺激的Chris發出一聲驚呼，呻吟從口中溢了出來，聽到自己發出這種聲音，Chris的羞恥心又冒出了頭，原本就酡紅的臉變得更加紅潤。

趁著Chris分心之餘，Zach又加了一根手指進去，故意用與Chris不同的速度抽插著，還時不時的分剪著他的後穴。

Chris沒想過自己這輩子會發出這種女人一般的呻吟，在男人身下承歡，他咬著唇不讓自己發出那恥辱的聲音。Zach看了不禁皺眉，從他進來到現在，粉嫩的唇已經被他自己蹂躝的紅腫不堪，但他沒制止Chris——反正未來還長，他有的是機會調教這隻小貓。手指的探索沒有停過，Zach覺得時機已成熟，他突然開始擼動Chris的分身，分身立刻歡快的吐著前液，然後手指用力按上一點——

Chris尖叫著射出自己的精華。

這是他今夜第二次高潮，Chris眼神渙散的在Zach懷中。Zach覺得這樣的小貓真是可愛極了，他抽出自己的手指，拉開拉鍊，露出自己忍隱已久的兇器抵在Chris又軟又濕的穴口。明明剛剛才擴張到三指，現在卻又害羞的縮著，抗拒著異物的入侵。

Zach順了順Chris的金髮，捏了捏他的後頸，真的像在安撫動物一般，在他耳邊輕聲的說：「會有點痛，忍耐一下。」

Zach一鼓作氣的衝進Chris體內，Chris的意識瞬間被拉回來，他有一種身體被劈開的感覺，瞪大雙眼推拒著Zach，「好痛！退出去！」

Zach好笑的看著Chris，退出去？他不好強姦這口，所有來到他床上的人都是自願的，他還真是第一次被要求要退出去。

Zach的碩大在Chris溫暖密穴的包覆下隱隱又有漲大的趨勢，他在Chris體內狠狠的挺動了一下，同時掐上他剛剛忽略的一邊乳頭，「退出去？你就是這樣談判的？」

Chris剛剛高潮過後的敏感身體根本禁不起這樣的玩弄，他在Zach懷中掙扎著，黑髮男人完全不把這樣微弱的抵抗放在眼裡，反而激起了他對Chris的征服慾。Zach快速的在金髮男人的體內抽插著，一下一下都重重地打在前列腺上。Chris已經沒有更多的心思阻止自己發出呻吟，他只能勉勉強強地在呻吟中用話語拒絕Zach。

「不……哈啊……慢一點……」Chris的眼眶中充滿了生理性淚水，剛剛射過的分身又勃起了。他想逃離這樣的快感不住的往後退，但Zach有力的雙手緊握著他的髖骨，完全地掌握住了Chris的身體，往後退的小動作反而像在迎合Zach。

「慢一點？你吸我吸的這麼緊，慢一點你捨得嗎？」Zach嘴上這麼說，卻也真的放慢速度。慢有慢的玩法，他細細地研磨起Chris的每一寸內壁，吸吮著她的乳頭，舌頭先是勾著勾著，然後再用粗糙的舌苔摩擦細緻敏感的的根部，有時又粗暴地扯咬；Zach的手也不閒著，他輕輕的、緩緩的安慰Chris的分身，如同羽毛般的搔癢著，但絕對不給予所需要的刺激。Chris何曾受過這樣高度的刺激，他扭動著泛紅的身體哭喊著語焉不詳的字句，原本乾淨的小臉上有著數道淚痕，看上去楚楚可憐。

「怎麼樣？你想要甚麼？」Zach在Chris耳邊吹著氣，Chris縮了縮，Zach覺得有趣，又舔了一下可口的耳廓，「說出來，不說出來我不知道。」

「嗯……哈……」Chirs怎麼會知道他要甚麼，只要能讓他從這樣無法承受的快感中解放甚麼都好，「我……」

「說出來，我就給你。」Zach停下了手上和身體所有的動作，只是一下又一下的舔吮著後頸那塊皮膚。

Chris的身體被吊在高潮與未高潮之間，一下子又失去了所有的刺激，他困惑的眨眨眼，五官皺在一起，不知所措的看著眼前這個掌控一切的男人。

「說。」Zach冷酷的說，但身體的本能卻出賣了他，看著Chirs委屈困惑的臉，感覺慾望又高漲了幾分。

「我……我不知道……」Chris最後只是哭著說出這句話。

「乖孩子。」Zach愛憐的親了下Chris的額頭，他本來就不期待Chris給他甚麼答案，他只是要他誠實。然後他不再玩弄Chris,，開始認真抽插著，給予分身恰到好處的刺激，最後當Zach把自己的精華射往Chris前列腺的同時，Chris也吐出他最後一絲稀薄的精液，然後昏死在沙發上。

Zach抽出尚未完全疲軟下去的陰莖，Chris的小嘴因為有些使用過度，竟有些闔不起來，白濁從裡面緩緩地被排出來。他原本想在Chris體內再來一發，但想想這隻小貓咪今天已經承受了太多了，所以他只是簡單地幫自己打出來而已。

擦乾淨手，Zach拿起手機打給Karl，對方彷彿在等電話一般的很快就接了。

「那批軍火，就照你說的價格，你的人我收下了。」Zach簡單的說。

「Damn it，你……」電話那頭的Karl似乎有千言萬語要問他，這倒是挑起了Zach的興趣，他判斷這隻小貓和Karl的關係絕對不一般，但如果不想要何必把人送到他面前呢？

Karl最後甚麼也沒說，顯然他注意到了自己已經暴露了過多的情緒。只是壓下怒火告訴Zach他要準時收到貨便掛了電話。Zach不介意Karl的無禮，這個男人就是這個性子。Urban家的勢力不大不小，與Quinto家比的話是遠遠及不上的，但Zach卻相當喜歡與這個男人合作，原因無他，他們現在的大當家Karl Urban是個直率且算的上是有原則的人，這在這爾虞我詐的地下世界中是難能可貴的品質。原本在軍火價格上他本來就沒那麼在意，實在是Willson家給的條件比Urban家好太多了，他要是執意給Urban，道上又難免開始測度他的心意

看著在自己沙發上失去意識的金髮男人，Zach從櫃子中拿出一條毯子蓋在他身上免的著涼，然後走出自己的辦公室。門外他的心腹Joseph已經等著他，詢問他要怎麼處理裡面的人。Zach想了一下說，「等他醒來，讓他去查凌大廈吧。」

Joseph挑眉，Zach作為黑幫首腦，他當然不會只有一個住處，但查凌大廈是他最常住的地方，讓他住在那邊就等於……

「你那麼喜歡他？」Joseph問，他從來不多言Zach的感情生活，但他自己是無法接受這種多伴侶的生活的。

「嗯。」Zach漫不經心的回答，想著剛剛的性愛場景他不禁舔了舔唇，「是隻有趣的小貓咪。」

雖然Zach表面上不動聲色，但Joseph已經跟在Zach身邊很多年了，他知道剛剛Zach的腦子裡絕對是些下流東西，那副饜足的模樣讓Joseph在心中嘔吐了一番。

「順便，幫我查一下他的背景。」Zach吩咐Joseph。

Joseph想還好他們老大還沒有精蟲衝腦到問都不問就讓一個身分不明的人住進他家，「現在手頭上有甚麼資料？」

Zach偏頭想了想說，「不叫Jake。」

「這算哪門子的資料啊？」Joseph收回剛剛自己對Zach的想法，他果然是精蟲衝腦，「這根本就等於零好嗎？」

Zach回頭看向Joseph，勾起一抹好看的笑，「這就是為什麼我需要你啊，大駭客。」

Joseph翻了個到天邊的大白眼。


	2. Chapter 2

Chris從柔軟的沙發上轉醒，股間的黏膩和下身的痠痛令他皺眉並發出呻吟，眼前的景色還是之前的辦公室。Chris在心中咒罵著Zach是個禽獸，就這樣把他丟在這裡。

「你醒啦。」Chris身後傳來一個悠悠的聲音，他轉頭看，是個臉有點長的乾淨男人。

「你是誰？」Chris警惕的問。他緊張的用毯子把自己蓋住。他現在全裸，他的衣服都毀在Zach手上，但此刻他慶幸著Zach還算有點常識，知道平芝加哥的氣候就算是秋天直接裸睡人也是會生病的。

「Joseph。」男人簡短的回答，似笑非笑的看著Chris，整理著Zach桌上的文件，「你真的是個處男，昨天Zach和我說了我還不信。」

「我哪裡像處男？」Chris不甘示弱地回嘴，情勢輸了他嘴上不能輸，更何況他也不知道她現在該採取什麼行動。

Joseph沒有在言語上回應他，只是挑眉看向Chris依然試圖包裹住自己的舉動。他心中也有了些底，不論這傢伙是什麼，絕對不是個男妓。Chris被他看得相當不舒服，是怎樣？這些黑道一個兩個都這麼看人的嗎？但他也已經領會了這無聲的嘲諷，他渾身上下，都像個處男。

Joseph見他的眼神黯淡了下去，想必是已經知道自己的意思。他沒打算玩弄他太久，畢竟他是老大看上的人。Joseph把早就準備好的襯衫牛仔褲扔套沙發上，「換上吧！我之後帶你去住的地方。」

Chirs拿了衣服，卻遲遲沒有動作。Joseph投去一個疑惑的眼神，他不知道他在等什麼。

Chris張開嘴，然後又閉上，抿了抿唇，彷彿有個巨大的障礙在他面前似的，最後才憋出一句，「你可不可以先出去？」

Jpseph像是被他的舉動逗樂了，「哇喔！你沒在男人面前換過衣服啊？」

「少囉嗦。」Chris紅著臉吼過去。

「好好好我閉嘴。」Joseph舉起手做出投降的姿態，他做為一個直男真的難以對毯子底下的肉體產生興趣，只是這隻金髮小貓太有趣了。他走到門口，「以防你不知道，那裡是有廁所的，你可以洗一洗自己。你知道，精液在體內不清出來是會發燒的。」

Chris顧不上什麼任務，抓起沙發上的枕頭就丟向Joseph。

Joseph敏捷的閃過，大笑了兩聲，出去之前隨口問了，「你叫什麼名字？我要怎麼叫你？」

Chris愣了下，Zach沒和他說嗎？「我叫Jake。」

Joseph點點頭，原來『不叫Jack』是這個意思，然後就留Chris自己一個人打理自己。

***

一台Porsche Panamera 4s Executive停在芝加哥秋日的蕭索街邊，深藍的車體印著路樹的枯枝和灰黯的天空。Zach拉開車門，修長的腿跨入後座，優雅地靠在米白的真皮座椅上。「事情調查的如何？」Zach問在駕駛座的Joseph。

Joseph發動了汽車，緩緩駛入路上，「老大，你昨天半夜才叫我查，一點資料都沒給我，現在才……」他裝模作樣地看了手錶，「早上十點，12小時都不到，你覺得我查出來了？」

Zach彎了彎嘴角，Joseph就是這個調調，「你的意思是你還沒查到嗎？」他漫不經心地說，「好吧，就等你查到。」

Joseph加速闖過一個黃燈，瞪了Zach一眼，「我當然查到了，還幫你的寵物買了新衣服買了藥，送到你指定的公寓。」他把副駕上的一疊資料遞到後座給Zach，「他叫Chris Fine，是個警察。」

Zach翻著手上的資料，Chris Fine，舊籍在洛杉磯，2003年從警校畢業，畢業後被分發到CHIPD，在兩三個片區調任過。表現不特別亮眼，但也不顯糟。一言以蔽之，就是普通。大小案子都辦過，但看上去不像和黑幫有什麼過節。Zach的拇指摩娑著Chris剛入警校的照片，青澀，但湛藍的眼中卻透著某種疲倦，不是一個二十出頭的青年該有的累積。照片中的他有著陽光般的燦爛金髮。所以他確實染了頭髮，Zach想，這樣的人怎麼會選擇臥底呢？

「這是不是代表Urban家現在正在和警方合作？」Joseph問。

「也許。」Zach簡短的回答，若有所思地望著窗外。

「那那批軍火……」

「當然還是出給他們，這筆交易，我們又不虧。」Zach悠悠的說，Joseph皺起眉頭。

「老大，他們和警方合作。」Joseph又重複了一次，這次他放慢了語速，怕Zach沒聽清楚自己講什麼。

「我知道。」Zach顯得毫無壓力。

「那Chris……」Joseph從另一個方向問。

「留著，」Zach玩味的說，「警方送來的小玩具我們當然要留著，看看他們想玩什麼把戲。」

Joseph透過後照鏡看著Zach，嘆了口氣想，這個Chris竟厲害到僅用一夜就讓Zach如此上心，他只能說，「別玩火自焚。」

「我還有你呢！」Zach挑眉，「你會一直在這裡，對吧！」

Joseph覺得當年投靠Zach就是個錯誤，他應該要好好當他的駭客、工程師，隨便什麼都不該是現在的黑幫二把手。但如果不是Zach，估計他已經死在某個政府祕密機構。所以不，他不會背叛他。

「沒錯，我就是個注定要替你擦屁股的倒楣鬼。」

Zach輕笑，打開車窗吹著外面乾燥的風。

這個Chris不只是個警察，他一定還有別的什麼，某個能讓Karl Urban產生連結的關鍵。

他沒有告訴Joseph，不是因為不信任，而是Joseph會評斷他是『愚蠢、自私又愛引火上身的混帳』。Zach愛解謎，這是個不太適合黑幫首領的愛好，容易招致危險，會喪命的那種。現下有自己撲過來的謎題，Zach樂意親自解開它。但到目前為止，Joseph都以『平靜、安穩』為人生目標，所以Zach選擇瞞著他。

「把窗戶關上，混帳，要吸汽車廢氣你就自己走路。」

***

Chris走在路上踢著小石子，第一步成功了，他不是一夜情的對象，而是被包養了。這就是個開端。芝加哥的路上還是那麼吵雜，汽車的喇叭聲、公車的引擎聲、人們的叫罵聲、風的呼嘯聲，交織著專屬於這個城市的交響曲。Chris心中五味雜陳，他應該要開心的，他為Karl成功了，保住了Urban家一陣子的安穩，或許啦。當Joseph帶他到所謂的住的地方，某部分而言他也很好的理解了為什麼明明全世界都知道黑幫不好黑幫危險高，還是有那麼多並不身不由己的人前仆後繼地選擇墜入這個圈子。不論其他，就光是他未來的住所就是Chris當警察一輩子也負擔不起的地段和大小，更別提裡面地擺設裝潢也是他連夢都夢不起的。而這一切，在他被包養的時候得到了。命運就是個操蛋玩意，你想要的永遠不會以你希望的方式得到。Chris告訴自己，別太習慣，也別太投入，順其自然吧。

……不，沒有哪個直男能夠昨天才剛被男人捅，今天就能Let it go的。

Chris靠在人行道的扶手上，凝視著芝加哥河。三三兩兩的遊客乘著客輪觀光遊河。這裡是他本該熟悉卻又遺忘的地方，而他沒有想到自己會再度陷入其中。他從口袋中掏出手機，這是Joseph給他的，說有事會用這支手機聯絡。他把他自己的手機留在Karl那裡，沒必要讓Quinto有機會從他的舊手機中追出什麼，他也不想讓CHIPD又因著他的手機無端找任何人的麻煩。Joseph其實……稱的上貼心，他在Zach辦公室的浴室中發現了全新的肛用軟膏，考慮到Zach前一天連幫他清出來都沒有，是他自己在浴室羞恥的摳出來的，他想這應該十之八九是Joseph準備的，黑幫秘書也是個全能職務阿。Chris也在號稱是他『清理自己』的時間中翻了Zach的書桌──什麼都沒有。有可能是Joseph進來的時候就整理掉了，但Chris想更大的可能是這個辦公室本來就沒什麼值得看的。Quinto不傻，沒人會在接受他方禮物的房間放什麼重要資料。如果他們真這麼蠢，那全芝加哥的黑幫都自殺算了，讓這蠢人當道這麼久。

他將手機掂了掂，然後垂下肩膀，對空長吁了一口氣。他要打電話給Karl了，這才是所有事情終讓他壓力最大的事。明明他們的交情也稱不上長，但這個暴躁男人總是給自己過多的關心，那些讓Chris覺得自己並不值得的關心。

該面對的還是要面對，他把他的新手機靠在電話亭的台階上，走入電話亭關上門，拿出從新家找到的零錢投入話機中，撥號。

電話馬上就被接起來了，Chris只說了一句Hello，Karl的句子便源源不絕的如砲彈般砸過來。「Chris，你還好嗎？身體有沒有怎樣？那該死的傢伙有沒有弄傷你？有發燒嗎？你會處理你自己嗎？……」

「嘿，Karl，冷靜點。」Chris連忙打斷Karl成堆的問題，因為不打斷他他就能一直問到天荒地老問題還不重複，「我很好，真的，我有常識，會擦藥和打理自己。」Chris睜眼說瞎話，要不是Joseph他壓根不知道這些，「Zach也很好，我沒受傷，」如果自尊受傷不算的話，「而且……我成功了，他把我留下了。」

Karl那邊的回應是一片沉默，Chris覺得不對勁，Karl作為一個總是罵咧咧的男人，不說話才是異常。Chris現下不知道該說什麼，只能任由沉默蔓延。過了許久，Karl才說：「我是希望你失敗的。」

Chris知道，他當然知道，「Karl，沒人像你這樣的，」Chris試著調笑，「事情做了就是要成功，你絕對是世上唯一一個老盼著失敗的。我Chris Pine出馬做的事怎麼可能失敗？」

「Kid，」Karl用沉重的聲音喚了下，「是我欠你。」

「沒有誰欠誰，決定從來就是我自己做的。」Chris直接的表示，但她已經不想再繼續這通充滿罪惡感的電話了，「我要掛了，誰知道Quinto那群變態有沒有用GPS定位還怎樣的監視我，你自己多小心。」

Chris和Karl互說了再見後就出了電話亭，和Karl講完電話讓他能稍微擺脫點罪惡感。他彎腰撿起放在地上的手機，漫無目的地在路上瞎晃。他不想回去那像是華麗鳥籠一般的地方，但他告誡自己這種情緒至多就只能存在三天，未來還有很長一段日子要過，不能現在就砸了自己的鍋。

「在散步啊？好興致。」一個如同惡魔般的低沉嗓音突然出現在Chris耳畔。Chris有點嚇到，他短時間之內是不會忘記這個聲音的，尤其是這個聲音的主人昨晚操了他一夜。他在心中默數了三秒讓自己不要翻白眼，讓自己從Chris Pine退出來，回到Jake Ryan，Karl替他準備的身分。

「這麼巧？你也是？」Chris轉頭對Zach笑了一下，把手插進口袋裡，這絕對是跟蹤。

Zach沒有回答他，他們倆個並肩沿著河岸走，任由無語瀰漫在他們中間。

「你可以說不的。」Zach突然說，他想試探一下他，欲擒故縱的道理他可是相當明白。

Chris一開始沒搞懂Zach在說什麼，隨後便明白他指的是包養這回事。沒錯他的目的就是臥底近來，現在的情況已經是他最好的局面了。但他也從沒想過包養這事還有說不的餘地，他以為今早的狀況就是一般包養的SOP呢。

「為什麼不？有錢拿有地方住，這有什麼不好？」Chris反問，他不想在這種不可能的選項上回應Zach，因此他把問題丟回去是最好的。

Zach噴笑了一下，一個處男在開苞隔天還能這麼泰然自若，到底是他演技好，還是他小看了他，「我不知道，因為你進門的時候明顯不太情願吧！」

「如果你覺得我不情願你還是上了我，這跟強姦有什麼區別？」Chris不知道Zach在想什麼，他對每個床伴都這麼囉嗦嗎？

「區別可大了，首先，我既沒威脅你也沒強迫你，我還告訴你如果你不想的話可以回去，是你自己決定留下來的。」Zach瞅著Chris，他自認昨晚在床上來還挺紳士的，畢竟他可沒有多少幫人擴張的經驗。

這種想法倒是跟Chris的想法不謀而合，大多數的時候他都覺得，那些說自己走投無路的、說自己身不由己的，其實他們都有另一條路，只是他們不願意承擔而已。選擇從來就是自己的。

「是阿，所以我現在決定繼續留下來。」Chris決定不問他為什麼把自己留下來，他覺得那不是個自己會喜歡的答案。

Zach見Chris迴避了話題，也沒有繼續追問，他們走著，日光照著灰暗的城市也並沒有讓陰沈退散。

「你喜歡吃什麼？」Zach又沒頭沒尾地問。

「什麼？」Chris皺眉，想說自己是不是聽錯了。

「我問，你喜歡吃什麼？」Zach耐心地又重複了一次。

「你為什麼想知道？」Chris防備地問。

Zach看著Chris像貓一樣豎起的防衛心笑了，「你真的沒做過這個對吧？情婦什麼的。」

Chris有點不爽Zach把自己比做情婦，但他更不爽的是每個人都反覆地提起自己是處男這件事。「對啦，我就是沒做過，怎樣！」

Zach擺出正經臉對著炸毛的Chris，但他止不住自己想校的感覺，「不是，你想喔，情婦…..」Zach想了一下換了個詞，「情夫，在怎麼說裡面也有個『情』字，所以你要放點感情好嗎？」

Chris皺了下鼻子，世上果然沒有簡單的事，他以為這整件事就是乖乖挨操。但就算以Chris自己的低標準來看，他在這件事上做得也不怎麼樣。說真的，他覺得Zach完全是腦袋進水才留著他的。

「……換個角度想，你不讓我開心點，你怎麼繼續握著你的長期飯票？」0分，這個臥底情婦我給0分，連這種事都需要我教，Zach邊說邊想。

Chris斜睨了Zach一眼，他為什麼有種Zach在挽留他的感覺？但Zach說的其實不無道理。他在臥底，他想要情報，這也不太可能從純粹的性愛上得到。

「好吧，你喜歡什麼？」Chris問。

「多力多滋。」Zach直接的回答。

Chris想就是一個愛吃的食物而已，他應該可以誠實告訴Zach。

「Trolli Crawlers。」

「你看，沒那麼難啊，我們已經在互相了解彼此了。」Zach溫暖地說，然後從Chris的口袋中拿出手機，把自己的號碼輸入進去，「這是我的電話，你有什麼需要都可以打給我，或Joseph。」

Chris默默地接過手機，和Zach一起走回他們的房子。

我倒想看看你到底要在我這裡搞出什麼名堂。Zach在回去的路上想。

TBC

這是一篇季更文....._(:з」∠)_

讓大家瞭解一下什麼是Trolli Crawlers  


很重要 考試會考 要記起來喔♥


End file.
